Tails of a Bleeding Heart
by Kitsune-no-makoto
Summary: First fan-fic. Tails is suffering from a torn love. Resulting in a tragic outcome. SonicxAmyxTails. It's a little short. I'm no good at summaries...Please R&R!


_Author: This is my first attempt at a fan-fic. Sadly it's a tragedy story. Do we all not have our own breaking points? Do we exist merely to be remembered?_

I'm not sure where to start with this. There are so many things for me to say. My heart is riddled with pain, sorrow, anguish, or whatever you want to call it. My heart is beating a heavy beat. It hurts so much. My name is Miles Prower and this is my final farewell.

It started about two months ago, when Sonic finally asked Amy out on a date. Sonic came to me first to deliver the news.

"Congratulations Sonic!" Is what my mouth said but, in my heart something else brewed.

Somehow I felt a hate for you, I tried to expel it; however, I was unable. I began to feed it, I began to feed on it. Then it happened, at the very spot, my special spot. Out on the end of the plane runway, you proposed to Amy under the stars. Something I had dreamed about for so long, the thing I wanted to do. You stole that from me. I felt so incredibly sick. I ran into the forest, I started heaving until it hurt even to breathe. I had lost Amy.

I then began to think of my stupidity on a greater level. How naive my actions were.

In the fallowing days I had turned my hatred inward. A constant raging flame of ire burned in my chest. To some extent it felt good. My dreams had turned into nightmares and night terrors. On occasion I would fall asleep and awaken at the train station with a knife in my hand. I couldn't recall what had happened but, I knew that I wanted to kill you. I had often thought about letting myself become robotized and destroying your lives as you did mine. The very thought made me want to consider it greatly. Revenge took me.

I had been by your side always Sonic. Always rushing into danger with you. Always helping you beat down Robotnik's army's, doom machines, weapons of terror. But, in the end you received all the credit, there was none to be spared for the little kitsune. Your best friend, aways left in the shadows. Speaking of shadows, what of that black hedgehog. He was a villain and yet he still was given a hero's welcome. Kinda makes you wonder how screwed up the world is.

Rouge is a thief but, is also a G.U.N. Agent. How in the hell does something like that happen?! A criminal working as an arm of the government. That is so messed up in my opinion!

And what of Knuckles? Always guarding that emerald. He has never taken the time to find love for himself. I have a sneaking suspicion that he may be in love with that damn thing. No heart.

I have nothing for Omega sadly.

Cream I'm sorry that things never worked out between the two of us. I just felt in my heart that I belonged with Amy. You were truly a good friend. As I write these words I wonder if I should have given you a second chance. Regrettably it may be to late for that.

My heart is hemorrhaging. This hurts so much. My apologies if some of the ink is smeared from my tears. That stuff happens though.

Nearing the end of the first month I began to ponder. What are memories? A fragment of what once was real, so if I die do I cease to exist? Or do I live on in the people's hearts? What is the soul. Is it what powers the mortal being, like a battery. Or is it the other way around? What do tears symbolize? Sorrow? Or are they the physical form of emotions. Is love a gift or a curse? Is hate a strength or a weakness? Am I a lie? Am I of any importance? Is time only an illusion?

Time. A very transverse topic. People say that time is an illusion and yet, they also use the term, "Until the end of time." If time is an illusion, would that not make it a lie? How could something that never existed have an end? Or is the concept of time born into each person. Does history write itself? Or do we as mortals write it. Which brings up the concept of fate.

Fate. Are we destined to do as fate has written it? Our do our actions write our fate? As do we make choices, do our choices not make us? Am I who I am because I have chosen it? Did I choose to live this life. Did I choose to be born? Did I choose to be this kitsune? Could I have chosen differently? If I chose to kill myself. Will time stop? Or will only my time stop? Is that what makes history?

History. A point in time that is concealed in a memory. Where did it all begin? Can something spring up from nothing? Are we all a lie? Is there some superior force that created all that we see around us? Do we exist because we wanted to? Did time start when we came to be? Is the individual the only one that matters? If we kill another, did that person actually die? Or is it like in the games, where one dies and is merely seen an obstacle that has been cleared? Did that person exist? If I die, will others cease to exist? Is the universe merely built upon what we want? Do I own everything around me? Is this not but a dream, where if I wake, all of this disappears as if it never existed. Is death really the end?

The moons revolve around the planets, the planets make up the galaxy, the galaxy revolves around the sun. This makes up the solar system, and it revolves around the center of the universe. But, what does that revolve around? Does it revolve around us? Are we all gods in our own right? Does life have a meaning?

After thinking about that for a few weeks I have come to the conclusion that, yes, life does have meaning. Life's meaning is what our life's purpose is. I existed to die like I am about to. I was brought into this life to learn. And what I have learned was pain. Maybe time will stop, maybe it won't. I want to find out, I want to learn. I want to discover if there is still a journey after I leave this life.

Amy Rose, I must ask you. Do you truly love Sonic? Or are you blinded by appearance and lust? Have you ever stopped to check? I want you to look into those emerald eyes of his and tell me. Does your soul dance with his? Does it sound of a beautiful divertimento? Does it warm wrap your heart in warmth? Does it sooth your mind like the calm ebb of the ocean? Does it feel of a gentle breeze to your face? Can you feel his love wrapping around you? Amy, in my nightstand. There is an engagement ring in the top shelf. I was going to give it to you the night Sonic proposed to you. I was going to do the same. But, I was too late...Now I am no more.

Good-bye to all of you. All I can hope for is to be remembered.

Tails shut the journal and tied a strap around the book and it, to his wrist. Tails got up onto a chair, slipping his head into a noose he had set up prior to the entries. Tails tightened the noose, taking one last moment to remember his friends faces. Tails tipped the chair over, death.

Days had passed. The house received phone calls, no answers. On the fifth day from Tails passing Amy and Sonic showed up to invite him to their wedding. They wandered into his workshop, Sonic's first thought was he may be in the hangar working on his plane. Amy, on the other hand, went to check his bedroom. A loud shriek of terror echoed from the hangar and into the wilderness. Sonic came running to Amy. There Tails hung, lifeless, the journal dangling from his wrist. Hell had come to their world.

The fallowing day had come as a painful blow to everyone. Amy and Sonic had canceled their wedding to honor Tails at his funeral. From the book Sonic read his best friends last words. It sparked anger in a few people. Rouge, Shadow, and Knuckles in particular but, that anger was soon overwhelmed with sorrow. Tails death had penetrated everyone's hearts. People from all over the city came to his funeral, the impact was that devastating. Tails was soon after buried once all the words were spoken. Amy had picked out a rose and placed it in his hands before his burial. Tails was buried outside of his hangar. And the hangar shall aways stand as a memorial site in his honor. So the Governor of Station Square proclaimed. Once everyone had left, all but Amy and Sonic that is, Amy stopped Sonic.

"Sonic, I must know..." Amy said with tears still flowing from her eyes.

"I know." Sonic said.

The two locked their gazes. They stared and stared into one another's eyes. They locked lips. The truth was bitterly cold. Amy removed her her engagement ring and handed it back to Sonic. Sonic stared down at it for a moment, then he placed it atop Tails' tomb stone. Sonic broke down, he feel to his knees and wept.

Meanwhile back at Amy's place. Amy threaded a gold chain through Tails' ring. She slipped it around her neck and hung it down her dress, there it would remain, the closest thing to her heart. Amy could feel her heart wrapped in warmth, the warmth of Tails' heart. Somehow she could feel Tails' soul wrap his arms and tails around her. Amy looked into her dresser mirror.

"Tails, I love you...And I will always love you."


End file.
